


纯黑

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, vacuum bed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *乳胶，真空床，畜生，请试探后观看。*双性预警。*不用担心安全问题。边框在里面可随时拆卸。想停就能停。





	纯黑

-

 

一片漆黑。

蔡徐坤叼着唯一的呼吸管，静静躺在真空床里。  
压力泵一点一点抽吸着空气，滑腻的乳胶像是海怪的触角，从四面八方包裹上来，紧紧压迫上他敏感的皮肤。

蔡徐坤不安地轻挣。

空气被渐渐抽离，乳胶像有了千斤重，压在他胸廓动弹不得，只能含着空心管急促又费力地倒气。  
视觉被剥夺了，听觉在轰鸣的机器声中也几乎失灵，动弹不得，连呼吸也被限制着。

唯一没有被限制的是快感。

乳胶放大了皮肤的触感，随着空气流动带来细微的麻痒。  
胸口的小粒被乳胶挤压磨蹭，渐渐顶起坚硬又敏感的小包。  
花穴空着，被乳胶狠狠挤开穴口，阴唇含着滑腻的异物寂寞地痉挛着。  
按摩棒静静埋在他的后穴，被气压紧紧按上敏感点，仿佛一把利刃悬在他心头。  
性器被狠狠挤压在小腹上，随着他的挣扎难以抑制地勃起。

蔡徐坤觉得恐慌。

一只手落了上来。

温热的指尖抚触平坦的小腹，轻柔的触碰被乳胶放大成麻痒的震颤传到全身，即便不是敏感点的部位，在这样的触碰下也敏感得不像话。  
只是被摸了摸肚子，花穴已经抽搐着冒水了，铃口张合着，在乳胶的压迫下悄悄吐了点清液。

所有的扭动挣扎被压力狠狠束缚，蔡徐坤无助极了，喉咙里挤出几声哀哀的呜咽。

手的主人笑了笑，四指弯成勾在体表若即若离地抚触。手下的人喘的更急了。

蔡徐坤感到那只手慢慢滑了上来，绕着高敏的乳晕暧昧地画圈。  
他的心提到了嗓子眼，又怕又期待地等着罪恶的指尖拨弄他寂寞的乳粒。

他的心全在胸口处的快感。另一只滚烫的大手落在他的下体，紧紧包住他贴在小腹上的肉棒，指尖对着包在乳胶里敏感得不像话的菇头一摸一揉。

蔡徐坤猛地绷紧了身子，阴穴抽搐着，喷泄出一波细小的热潮。

只是简单的抚摸，他就已经招架不住了。

全身上下都变成布满淫肉的性器官，被两只手随意操控高潮的开关。

那只手真的打开了开关。

按摩棒狂乱地搅动起来，随着气压的推挤越陷越深。震动的头部狠狠抵在前列腺点，快感之源收到残忍对待，敏感的穴肉被旋磨拧搅，抽搐着挤榨出腥涩的汁液。

小肉棒愈发鼓胀，青筋几乎浮现在黑胶表面，只待多一点碰触就抽搐着勃发。

花穴却始终空虚着，穴壁感受到后穴传来轻微的震动，饥渴地挤压蠕动着。  
穴口柔顺地敞开，翻卷的花瓣被乳胶压扁摊平，谄媚地附着上去吸吮摩擦，妄图获得些微快感，光滑的表面却无情地助长着难耐的焦渴。

那双手终于开始装点他的杰作了。

两粒跳蛋被胶布压紧在他乳尖，在胸口投下酥麻的震颤。  
更多的跳蛋被粘上他的下腹，夹着鼓胀的小肉棒无规则地狂震。

他的阴穴不停冒着水，整个腿心被腥臊黏腻的淫水充满，腿间敏感的细肉痉挛着，液体涌动间带起一阵阵湿热的麻痒。  
空虚的穴道酸涩极了，连带着阴唇阴蒂都又酸又痒，渴望着哪怕一点点碰触。

大手于是落了下来，对准张开的腿心就是一巴掌。  
蔡徐坤猛地绷紧了身子。  
肥穴被打得淫汁四溅溢，从深处抽搐着激射出热烫的水流，又被乳胶阻挡而倒灌回穴眼，液体涌流间带起新的饥渴和热潮。

恶魔的指尖于是摸向了阴蒂。  
骚豆子被乳胶压扁，又被指尖捉住强行捏得挺立，粗大的震动棒被固定在他腿间，头部抵着敏感的小粒震动了起来。

蔡徐坤被狠狠推进狂乱的深渊。

乳胶把难挨的震动通通加倍。乳粒又麻又痒，每一次呼吸都变成通往高潮的推手。  
敏感的龟头被震得翅麻，铃口颤抖着张合，没撑多久就抽搐着吐精，却仍然不得放过，被狂乱的震动逼向极致的酸楚。  
阴穴逐渐含满了饱胀的淫汁，顺着穴口和乳胶的缝隙汩汩地淌流，后穴的震动棒又一刻不停地钻挖。  
整个腿心被泡在温热黏腻的水液中，潮湿的触感让人焦躁又难耐。

极致的快感碾压着敏感的神经。  
蔡徐坤急促地呼吸着，感受到自己逐渐奔向从未触碰过的高潮。

他的主人笑了，深长的眼皮泛起柔滑的细波。  
他俯下身，郑重地含住了那根颤抖的呼吸管。

那是一个吻。

蔡徐坤在这个短暂吻里痉挛着，抽搐着，挤榨出全部的汁液飞向了顶峰。

 

—END—

不用担心安全问题。边框在里面随时可拆卸。想停就能停。


End file.
